nysdehkidrs2fandomcom-20200214-history
NYSdehkidrs, Makahtribe, and RCSdehkidrs
NYSdehkidrs, MakahTribe, and RCSdehkidrs is our YouTube Channel. It currently has 82 subscribers and more than 12,500 views. Video List (older to newer) Season 1: Roblox Era 1. Sink it All 2. ROBLOX Titanic: Movie Trailer 3. Best of Roblox: Imitator 4. Roblox Battles: Me vs Skullagorth 5. Best of Roblox: Titanic 2 WITH N FUNNELS??? 6. Minecraft: Roleplay Edition 7. Titanic Sinking Theory 2013 (This used to be the most viewed video) 8. Roblox Titanic: The Movie (18 min) 9. Roblox Titanic: The Movie (15 min) 10: Roblox: Escape the SS Sardines 11. (OLD) The Timeline of NYSdehkidrs 12. Roblox- Some disasters in a nutshell 13. Roblox- NYS visits the Iron Café 14. Minecraft Roleplay 2: New York Steve plays Super Mario Bros 3 15. Brick Animation 16. Titanic Sinking Theory 2014 17. Roblox- Catalog Heaven (10 SUB SPECIAL) 18. Roblox - Stroll (500+ View Special) 19. Roblox Titanic: The Movie 1.5 20. Roblox - Stroll Chapter 2 Season 2: The Titanic Season 21. Minecraft PE- Trying to Find Diamonds in a Diamond-Less mine 22. MH370 Tribute 23. RMS Titanic- NYSdehkidrs Original 2012 Video 24. HMHS Britannic - 12 Subs and 900 View Special 25. Titanic OST Hard to Starboard and The Sinking 26. Minecraft Roleplay vs Roblox Roleplay 27. Classical Music: Tommy C. Musical Pt. 1 (Reveals NYS' name for first time) 28. Virtual Sailor 7 - RMS Titanic 29. Virtual Sailor 7 - How to Add Boats to VS7 Demo 30. Virtual Sailor 7- 2 Titanics and 2 Britannics 31. Virtual Sailor 7 - Rewriting History - The Titanic 32. NYSdehkidrs and Makahtribe INTRO! 33. Titanic Sinking Theory 2013 (NEW) 34. Titanic Sinking Theory 2014 (NEW) 35. NYSdehkidrs - ROBLOX Memories 36. Fun with Sinking Simulator! 37. Terraria - I'M DYING (and lagging) 38. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mountain 39. Minecraft PE- (AirPlay) A Look at: New Tommyville, RMS Titanic, and Six Pyramids 40. Minecraft - Amplified Survival - Ep. 1 - Oh Brother... 41. Minecraft - Amplified Survival - Ep. 2 - NO ONE'S HOME... 42. Sploder -Titanic featuring 5mister Part 1 43. Sploder - Titanic featuring 5 mister Part 2 44. iPad Glitch? 45. Virtual Sailor 7 - Menu Theme 46. RMS Titanic - Virtual Sailor 7 (20 Submarines) 47. RMS Titanic - Virtual Sailor 7 (Part 2, 20 Submarines) 48. How to add boats on Virtual Sailor 7 (NEW) 49. RMS Titanic, Virtual Sailor 7 50. Journey to the Philippines! (courtesy of NYSdehkidrs) 51. Online Games In Bad Piggies - TU 46 52. RMS Titanic (MS Paint Video) Trailer Season 3: Tetris 53. Tetris Friends - Episode #1 - 1989 Tetris, I suck. 54. Tetris Friends - Episode #2 - Level 2 55. Tetris Friends - Episode #3 - Sprint Finished 56. Tetris Friends - Episode #4 - Survival FAIL 57. Tetris Friends - Episode #5 - EPIC FAIL! 58. Tetris Friends - Episode #6 - n-Blox FAIL 59. Tetris Friends - Episode #7 - Tetri$ 1987 60. T3Tr!$ Season 4: More Tetris 61: Tetris Friends - Season 2, Episode #1 - Better than Before? 62. Tetris Friends - Season 2, Episode #2 - n-Blox FAIL #2 63. Tetris Friends - Season 2, Episode #3 - 2nd Place 64. Tetris Friends - Season 2, Episode #4 - Rally Fail Season 5: Random Gaming 65. Final Roblox 1 66. Haunt the House Terrortown - Part 1 - LOL! 67. Minecraft PE - Playing With Friends! (RCSdehkidrs is Introduced) 68. Haunt the House Terrortown - Part 2 - IMMA POSTER! 69. Fan Art: My Little Pony Versions of Us! 70. RMS Titanic MS Paint Video Dev Update 71. YouTube Videos in Bad Piggies - Драка кораблей (fighting ships) 72. RMS Titanic In Bad Piggies - First Draft 73. Bad Piggies - The Falle Airship Part 1 (failed to make a sequel) 74. RMS Titanic in Bad Piggies - Draft 2 Season 6: Terraria 75. Terraria iOS! 76 and 77. Angry Birds In Real Life EP1 - Required Essay 78. Terraria iOS: Defeated "The Twins" (current Most Viewed Video of NYS) 79. Terraria iOS: The Right Way to Destroy and Airhouse 80. Terraria iOS: Defeated "Skeletron Prime" 81. Terraria iOS: Tommy C. Offends the Corruption Using Holy Water (NYS' IRL name appears again) 82. Bad Piggies Mechanic Animal like dat 1 in Star Warz 83. Aerial Acrobatics #awesome 84. Tetris! 85. Gun 86. Terraria iOS: Ocram Final Boss Defeated! (runner-up) 87. Terraria iOS: Defeated "The Destroyer" 88. Terraria iOS: Defeated: Wall of Flesh (drops PwnHammer) 89. [[RMS Titanic MS Paint Movie Original 90. Terraria iOS: ALL 3 MECHANICAL BOSSES! 91. Terraria iOS: Chest Duplication Glitch 92. Experience Revolving Restaurant 360 93. Terraria iOS: How to Craft Tizona, Tonbogiri, Hamdrax, Megashark 94. Terraria iOS: How to Build the Chest Duper 95. If Jaws was in Terraria 96. If Moby Dick was in Terraria 97. Terraria Machinima: The Last Guide Voodoo Doll Part 1 98. Terraria iOS: BTS of Jaws and Moby Dick in Terraria 99. Terraria iOS: Eater of Worlds Speed Kill (8 seconds, not world record) 100. Terraria iOS: Hunger Games Dev Video Part 1 (reference to the person NYS has a crush on, Kate Ishida 101. If Pokémon was in Terraria 102. Terraria iOS: The Sharanga 103. Terraria iOS: WoF vs Flamethrower 104. Terraria iOS: Dao of Pow vs All other Maces 105. Terraria iOS: The Final Battle: 6 BOSSES VS 1 NYSdehkidrs (a fan requested video) 106. Terraria iOS: 0% corrupt world with some Ebonstone. 107. Terraria iOS: Trolling MakahTribe #funny #hilarious #lol 108. Terraria iOS Tutorial: Crafting Night's Edge 109. Megalodon 110 and 111. Terraria iOS: Ocram Rematch! (Due to the fact that an update strengthened Ocram) 112. Terraria Short: POW! (NYS' act against Animal Cruelty) 113. Terraria iOS: Pinky = Hoax? 114. Terraria iOS: NEW BOSS! Turkor the Ungrateful Defeated! 115. Terraria PC Gameplay: Part 1 116. Terraria Crafting Ideas (refers to the fact that there are tons of Minecraft Crafting Ideas) 117. Terraria Crafting Ideas 2 118. We are changing our wiki! (From nysdehkidrs.wikia.com to nysdehkidrs2.wikia.com) 119. Terraria PC: Golem Defeated Season 7: The Fall of Terraria 120. Terraria PC: Plantera Defeated: Rumble in the Jungle 121. Terraria PC: Unobtainable Items: The S.D.M.G 122. Terraria PC Map: RMS Titanic! 123. Five Nights at Terraria Teaser 124. Five Nights at Terraria 125. Terraria Dungeon Action 126. Terraria: A NOOB'S LIFE 127. Shoutout to Spanduke 51! Season 8: Five Nights 128. Shipping! | FOXICA! 129. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Trivia -In the Branding Intros, RCSdehkidrs' name ISN'T there. -MakahTribe was already trolled by NYSdehkidrs. -On the channel name, RCSdehkidrs is called RCSthekidrs. -Terraria has a season of its own in the channel, Minecraft has not due to low popularity. Category:YouTube Channels Category:Featured